This invention relates to a safety and dismantling device for a firearm or the like and more particularly it relates to a safety device for temporarily immobilising the trigger of such a firearm and for dismantling the firearm into its constituent components.
In this specification the word "firearm" is meant also to include any projectile emitting weapon which does not use explosive ammunition such as, for example, "cross bows" and the like.
Many types of safety devices for firearms are known. Most of these comprise a lever or the like located on one or both longitudinal sides of the firearm which lever serves temporarily to lock the trigger of the firearm in a non-firing position. Apart from presenting a transversely extending obstacle which can hook onto extraneous articles, such known devices also serve to increase the width of the firearm thus making it more bulky when carried on a person's body or in a holster or the like. Such known devices are usually also intended to fulfil a single function only, i.e. temporarily to immobilise the trigger of the firearm.